


Oops! DipperPinesXReader

by MolaRola



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lime, OlderDipper, XReader, dipperpines - Freeform, dipperpinesxreader, dipperxreader - Freeform, gravityfalls - Freeform, gravityfallsxreader, masonpinesxreader, masonxreader, olderdipperpines, olderdipperpinesxreader, olderdipperxreader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolaRola/pseuds/MolaRola
Summary: "Oops, my baby, you woke up in my bedOops, we broke up, we're better off as friendsNow I accidentally need you, I don't know what to doOops, baby, I love you" - ﹰLittle Mix ft. Charlie PuthYou woke up to a reality you wish to exist forever - now you have to swallow your words and live in a nightmare.Yet, you and Dipper managed to smoothed it up... by ignoring what you feel to each other.





	Oops! DipperPinesXReader

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is only suitable to those under sixteen for the mere fact it has lime material.
> 
> I made this like... This was actually my first attempt to write. :") oh well

You woke up in a daze. Your head pounding and your thighs aching. You were oddly tired beyond normal and a small warm flow seem to swim inside of your chest.

You felt happy and at the same time, troubled. You couldn't remember what happened before you slept - but you recall playing ' _Never Have I Ever_ ' with the twins and the crew.

You remember feeling giddy and excited after the game - resulting of being drunk as heck while stumbling back to your hotel room with the help of someone. A male. You don't know who he was, but you can hear a tint of his deep voice.

 _At least_ it sound familiar, but still it _horrifies_ you.

You remember that the he was sober and kind enough to help you to your room, but a distant memory seems to relapsed after that. All you could recall was the feeling of fulfillment and confessions before the both of you-

You blushed madly at your assumption.

You slowly pulled the cover of your blanket up and see that you were indeed, naked. Naked with someone else. A leg was wrapped around your waist and a hand on one of your breast.

Even with your aching head, you freaked out of the thought who might this person be - especially when they're holding you so intimately like this. You wished to disappear right here and there. One night stands aren't a normal thing for you, so the humiliation and embarassment of this turn of event really messed you up emotional.

You don't know what to feel about the situation, and you're afraid of what will happen next. Especially when this is your first time.

What does Candy always do after things like these? You don't know. Only Mabel is interested in her sex life so this makes the situation worse for you since you don't anything.

Will you bail out? Will you scream rape? Will you pretend you have amnesia? You're heavily considering the last one.

But gosh, you _just_ have to give your V-card to a stranger don't you?

How drunk were you? You can't even remember everything you had last night despite the feeling of fulfilment. Everything was a blur, everything but that familiar distant voice.

If you're watching yourself right now, you would have been laughing at the absurdity of all of this. Especially when no one would consider even having sex with someone like you. You're not ugly or unflattering - but you're the embodiment of awkwardness. No guy would try to hit you without getting the awkward aura from you.

Who this guy is no stranger if he can even bed you like this. _Oh god_ , you just admit it; you just admit the fact you had sex. Was it really easy to accept losing yourself like this? Or is your unconcious mind just helping you to cope up with this? Perhaps the guy was really a close friend of you.

You groaned inside of your mind at being terrified of this guy's face; mostly his reaction actually. How can you act everything was normal after this?

Whoever it is, you just have to drop the bomb that everything was a mistake and hoped that he at least used a condom.

 _Argh_.

Guess it's time to face the music.

You slowly raised your head from the arm under you and look behind you. Your heart sped up at the familiar face and rough hair - eyes widening at the sight of your friend.

It was Dipper ~~(Fucking)~~ Pines.

You gasped softly and your face quickly warmed at his soothing sight.

You actually felt joyful with the fact you slept with the person of your dreams. He was your idol and senpai - if possible he's a god for you. You don't like his appearance, (You mean, it's a plus with that squared shoulders of his and built frame. Handsome eyes and cheeky grins - he's beyond the word attractive. But _Dang_ , you wished you can recall last night.) No, you liked his personality and how he can be as awkward as you. You loved how he manage to build confidence and find answers on his own. His determination and intellect attracts you so much.

Your eyes softened at the sight of his sleeping form and slowly layed your head down on his arm. You closed your eyes and have this stupid grin on your face. You want to scream in happiness at the thought you slept with him, but even at how happy you are at the moment - the feeling of doubt and confliction bubbles up next.

Will this mean something to him? After what the two of you just did - will everything play on your favor?

Will he see you as something more? Or just one of his supportive crews?

Was it meaningful to him like how happy you are?

With the many questions swirling inside of your mind; you haven't noticed the man besides you stirring awake.

When you did, you're glad you didn't move.

You felt Dipper muttering under his breath, (you couldn't decipher what he said, but his voice sounded sweet and calm), warm air blowing on your neck - giving you goosebumps that makes you shiver at the sensation.

 _Oh_ fuck.  
You just gave yourself away. You quickly prayed that he didn't noticed it, but his reaction surprised you.

He didn't pushed you away like you expected, but instead he let out a groan and hugged you closer to him. His hand on your chest moving down to hold your waist, pulling you to him as he spooned you with his head above yours. He still hugged you with his leg, but you now can feel his thing behind you.

Okay, first of all - _HOW_ did that fit in you.

 _Actually_ , you don't want to know.

The warmth of his body is nice, especially mixing with the cold temperature caused by the A.C.

Even if this was a one night stand, you can't help but feel that there's something romantic between you - especially with the way he's holding you with such care.

You want to melt in his arms, and given the fact of your cheeks and chest heating - it seems possible.

Everything feels perfect. Everything is perfect. He is perfect. This is perfect.

You were slowly drowsing back to sleep at this sweet gesture with no care in the world before you got disturbed by him.

Dipper began sniffing on your hair and let out a soft hum, before his hand slowly raised from your waist to travel on your thigh, he was feeling your legs. And if that didn't made you feel something - the way he whispered your name tenderly did so.

You don't know if he can tell that you're awake, but the more he's touching you, rubbing his face on your neck - the hair on his face ticklish and warm as he did so - and kissing on your nape tenderly, will make you rooster up from this dream.

You closed your eyes and pursed your lips at him touching you. You don't want to give it away, especially at how loving he is with you.

His hand is rough; on his palm and the underside of his fingers. You can't help at think of how much he've been putting strain on his body to do his work - you know he's a hardworker but feeling his hands made you realized that he was so much more.

You wonder if he put them in you.

You slapped yourself mentally and freaked out at that dirty thought. Well, you did it with him - what's to be ashame of?

His hand stop feeling your legs, and you almost whimpered because of it. He didn't move and he didn't spoke - and it almost alarmed you at the fact he knew that you're awake.

But at the moment his fingers twitched and his hand started climbing up to hold one of your breast - it made you calmed down and at the same time excited at what he's going to do.

You… you don't know what to feel.  
But you want all of this.

You don't know if Dipper did this with other women, (the thought of it made you jealous) but he sure know what he's doing.

His hand hold your breast tenderly, warming your chest and your face as he did so. He then didn't hesistate to squeezed it softly, almost experimenting at how it felt.

And with the way he hummed in satisfaction, and his leg pulling you more to him, made you moaned at the gesture.

Dipper stopped at his ascend and waited for your reaction - you don't  know what he's thinking or what he felt at the sound you made but you hoped he'll disregard it. You don't want him to stop touching you, but you also don't want to blow your cover.

So you both waited it out.

You heard him let out a sigh and pulled himself away from you - almost hesitantly with the way how slow he is at doing so. He didn't leave the bed, but he sat up.

It was dead silent. Only the vibration from the A.C helped you think that you're still not deaf from all of this.

You could hear him sigh out loud and whispered something incomprehensible. You recognized that muffled noise - you work with him as his co-assistant in his cases, and these are one of his many habits - he must be covering his face with his hands. He only does this when he's stressed.

Was he stressed with what happened? Was he unhappy? Did… did you made him feel disgusted with you?

You don't want to think anymore. So instead, you pulled yourself up and faked a yawn - covering your body with the warm cover and shivering at the cold air hitting your warm skin.

You turned to look at Dipper - who have a terrified, but at the same time, fascinated look in his eyes. You worry what happens next if you let him speak, (if you were the embodiment of awkwardness - he was even more when it comes to intimate situations.) So you talked first instead of him.

You gave him one of your tired smiles. "Morning, Dipper."

"O-oh, _uh_ , morning (Name)." Dipper stuttered looking away from your eyes but kept glancing every now and then at you.

"So… I guess _that_ happened." You softly stated - almost in a whisper with a calm voice. You looked around in your room and noticed that you were wearing your most unattractive underwear when he undressed you. His boxer near yours on the white pristined carpeted floor.

Your embarassment spiked high at the thought of him seeing you wear that thing and you wanted to disappear in an oblivion because of it.

"Y-yeah..." He cut your thoughts with that deep voice of his. You wanted to know how he sounds like when he's doing you, if it's anything near the way he groaned and whispered your name - then you're up to it.

"H-how do you feel about it?" You almost slapped yourself at your stuttering and took the warm thick blanket on you and pulled it up.

Dipper didn't answer but a smirk and blushed on his face confirmed your suspicions that he enjoyed it too.

He enjoyed it. _Too_.

That made you so fucking happy for some good reason.

_But was it lust or was it love?_

"How do you think the others would feel about this?" Your mouth spoke your doubts on it's own and bit your lips at your words. You can see Dipper staring at them intently through your peripheral view. You must have imagined that his adam's apple bobbed. Did he just gulped?

"Are you embarassed?" His voice sound nonchalantly, but it wavered a bit. Was he? You have to admit that you are. Not with him, but how horrible you must have been in bed.

Your inexperienced after all.

"K-kinda." You confessed, combing your bed hair with your fingers and noticed some knots on your roots. It made you assumed that he pulled your hair when he fucked you, and you like the idea if it. You wished you can recall it, and you just made yourself turned up because of it.

Dipper was silent. He didn't bother answering you. He just stood up and took his boxers out of the floor, giving you a good view of his ass. (Grenda was _right_ , he does have a _fine_ behind) and wore it before sitting back down at the edge of the bed with his back facing you.

It was silent again, but this time - awkwardness seems to coming out from both of you.

None of you spoke, but when you wanted to - Dipper had beated you to it; "We… we could… pretend this didn't happened. I-If it bothers you, you know?"

 _Ouch_.

Did he _just_ really said _that_?

After what you guys just did, did he really just pulled that thing of?

"U-uh yeah. O-okay…"

You wanted to be angry, but your sadness spiralled down your chest and overtook you. You looked down at your hands and wished your bangs covered your face. You wanted to cry, but at the same time, you knew this would happen. You guys were only friends.

Who were you kidding? It's… just surreal to have your feeling reciprocated by someone like him.

He was even ashame to admit it to the others you guys did it. If he wouldn't, why did he even say that?

Guess only romance happens in movies after one night stands, especially with the absurd thought someone like you could even have a shot with him.

_It's a laugh._

"I guess see you around? Nothing will change between us, right?" You acted as if you're okay, he isn't facing you, so you're glad that he won't see how painstrucked you looked.

You pulled the covers around you and laid down, deciding to have your back faced by him and trying to dry the tears clinging on your eyes. It's better this way. To pretend nothing happened.

"Yeah, I… I guess." Dipper spoke, before standing up accompanied by the sound of clothes shuffling. "I... guess I should be going?"

"Okay, uh. Good bye Dips. See you at the reception."

"You too, (Name). See you."

You heard his footsteps growing faint, before the sound of the door opened reached your ears. You wanted him to leave already, but he had a great time standing there like an idiot since he didn't closed it yet.

You turned around and looked at him whilst both of your eyes making contact. His eyes looked hurt, and he gave you a sad smile before leaving with the door following behind.

You wonder what's that supposed to mean, but you were also hurt.

You didn't bother to think of his being but cry at what happened.

_It's weird how your biggest fantasty turned into your worst nightmare._

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/cWZDLHUK3x0
> 
> This is the music that inspired me to do this short angsty fanfic. I have no shame.
> 
> I felt bad leaving the chapter like this, but it's a oneshot :")


End file.
